AVENGERS: WHEN WORLDS COLLIDE
by TrueToBooks
Summary: When Tony creates a particle collider and wants to test it, everyone's excited. But when the experiment fails, the team realizes the consequences of the paradoxes they created.
1. CHAPTER 1: STARK'S PARTICLE COLLIDER

**CHAPTER 1: STARK'S PARTICLE COLLIDER**

"Stark, what in god's name are you doing?" said Steve. "Ah, Captain this is my new particle collider! If it works we can create endless energy!" said Tony. "If?" said Steve "What if it doesn't?" "Well then we might… well…. Die." Said Stark, obviously nervous at the idea of death. "There they are!" exclaimed Stark at the sight of the rest of the team dressed in suits made to protect them "what took you so long?" "What is going on?" said Steve looking at Stark "You never told me about this!" Natasha said "Well he sent an email. You should have looked at it." Steve, embarrassed that he forgot to check his new device, a computer said "It's all right I will get ready right now." "Better be fast or we will start!" said Stark. After 10 minutes they were all ready. Stark said "Ready for the greatest achievement science is going-" "Tony! Get on with it!" said Natasha. "Yes. Yes 3...2...1... GO!"

The machine powered up. Jarvis said "Machine stabilized. All systems online." "Yes. It works!" said Stark. As he said that the machine overloaded. "Oh no! NO! NO! NO!" said Stark "Take cover!" and the machine blew up causing the Avengers Tower to vanish in a bright light and explode.


	2. CHAPTER 2: THE DISAPPEARANCE

**CHAPTER 2: THE DISAPPEARANCE**

Bruce opens his eyes painfully. What in the world happened? Thought Banner. Then he remembered Tony's machine exploding and a flash of white light and he started looking for the rest of the team. He saw Steve and woke him up. "W...What happened?"

_**BACK IN NEW YORK, EARTH**_

"….. Yes you heard it right Jane, the Avengers have disappeared after the flash! Thought the building's safe and stable they have vanished into thin air. Scientists think that Mr. Tony Stark's particle collider might just have caused the Cloverfield Paradox."

Pepper was growing worried seeing the news. Tony was missing and no one knew where he was! She started to sob. Happy came in and said "Pepper you have…. Oh. Um…. Tony will be fine Pepper, don't worry. Tony gets lost he will come back" said Happy. _I hope _thought happy.

**Sorry for the short chapter and my deleting the story. It's my first story so please forgive me. Please review!**


	3. CHAPTER 3: WHAT IS GOING ON?

**CHAPTER 3: WHAT IS GOING ON?**

_**BACK ON… WHEREVER THE AVENGERS ARE!**_

The whole team groups up. "Ok," says Steve "first let's figure out where we are. Any ideas Banner?" "Hey! I'm just a Biochemist, you can't expect me to know it all!" said Banner **(Authors Note: I am pretty sure these are Bruce's qualifications after a little digging)**. Tony said, "Ahem, I might just know where we are." "Oh well, we are we genius? You _are_ the one who created that godforsaken machine after all," said Natasha. "We are in… at least in theory a parallel universe" said Tony. "A what?!" said Clint through the intercom, he had been lookout "And Natasha what are you thinking asking me who I am and throwing knives at me? Is this a joke for you? And where did you get that costume?" Steve said "But… Natasha was with us, talking about the place we are in." "Then who was that-" said Clint before there were a grunt and a fall. "Clint? Clint! What is it? Where are you?" said Steve through the intercom. "He's with me. Come and get him." said a new voice that sounded very familiar.

**Who is this lady? Comment in your review of how the chapter is!**


	4. CHAPTER 4: THE TEAM GETS CAPTURED!

**CHAPTER 4: THE TEAM GETS CAPTURED!**

**Hi Ninja Squirrel, Thanks for the review! Please forgive me but I will be uploading on Friday or Saturday only! It's because of my school! So sorry!**

**Sorry guys for writing this late! It took me some time to start on the new chapter. As an obligation, I will make some more chapters! Enjoy!**

Tony looked around looking as bewildered as everyone else. He said, "We need to find Clint and get out of here." "And how do we do that genius?" said Steve "we are stuck here!" "If we find the Tesseract, which powered the machine, I, at least in theory could get us back." Said Tony. "But where is it?" said Bruce. "In the wreckage, we brought here with us," said Tony. They started rummaging through the pile. "Any luck?" said Tony. "Nope," said Bruce. "Where could it have gone?" said Tony frantically "I kept it here!" "Looking for this?" said a mysterious figure popping out of nowhere "You are under arrest for crimes against Lord Skull!" And a flash apeared, blinding the team.

**Please** **review!**


	5. CHAPTER 5: THE RETURN (CONCLUSION)

**CHAPTER 5: THE RETURN (CONCLUSION)**

**I intend for this to be the last chapter, so it will be pretty long. Please read my next story which will be a sequel to this story! I plan it to be named Spiderman: A World Of No Heroes. It will be uploaded by July. Now moving on…**

The light… blinding them… that was all Steve could remember. What had happened? Then he saw _them. _All of his team, Natascha, Clint, Tony, Bruce all staring at him. But there was something _wrong._ He was sure. Wait. All of them, his team, all had doppelgangers. A red figure said "I have given a gun in the hands of the real Steve Rogers and now he will find who his friends are!" Steve said "Skull? Red Skull? But how…" "How slow you are Captain. I am the Red Skull of this universe. Ruler of Earth and these… your doppelgangers are my forever servants that something _was _wrong. Some of the fakes.. or he supposed had different looks or aura than his friends. Then he knew what to do. He kicked the fakes. They snapped out of their mind-control.. "And now you are dead Skull" said the duplicate Tony. "Let's get out of here!" said the real Steve. They grabbed the Tesseract and powered a particle collider in Skull's office and escaped back to their realm.

_BACK ON THE REAL EARTH _**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WILL REFER THE ORIGINAL WORLD AS THE REAL ONE)**

"News confirmation shows that the Avengers are alive and well and indeed do not want to talk about the incident-" said the news reporter and the world heaved a sigh. Without the world's greatest heroes, Earth would have been a goner for invasions from outer space or any evil mastermind. It was good that the Avengers were back.


End file.
